Cut of the same clothe
by Heartbringer
Summary: At 10th grade, Randy realized that being a ninja isn't all that cheese anymore. It seems to get harder and harder for him to keep up his normal life and being the Norrisville's ninja. And asking the Nomicon was dangerous least to be taken by the Sorcerer. And help, is what the 10th grader got. From a very unlikely source. Mostly an Read or Die pairing (NomiXRandy).
1. The new gym teacher

**Cut Of The Same Clothe**

**Summary: **At 10th grade, Randy realized that being a ninja isn't all that cheese anymore. It seems to get harder and harder for him to keep up his normal life and being the Nirrisville's ninja. And asking the Nomicon was dangerous least to be taken by the Sorcerer. And help, is what the 10th grader got. From a very unlikely source. Mostly an Read or Die pairing (NomiXRandy) with a small side-pairing of NomiXOC for the purpose of the plot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RC9GN I only claim the OC and the plot.

**A/N: I've made it! I actually made it to this fandom, praise the lord for that. Okay, I've noticed that some of the stories stick to Randy still being a 9****th**** grader, which is still cool and acceptable. I just thought that I should place a story in a 'realtime' concept and make as believable to a real life situation. So I challenged myself to making this story. Though some of you may not like it, but I only ask that you give it a chance and bare with me as the story progresses. Hope you will enjoy the story, and I will all meet you at the buttom.**

Chapter 1: The new gym teacher

Tenth grade. Randy couldn't believe it. He made it to being a tenth grader. With all the ninja stuff going on and keeping with his education and normal life, Howard and him thought that he'd never pass ninth grade. And for that, the purple-haired teen was very glad that he made it through his first year. With a contagious signature grin like smile he and his bestfriend walked in the schools hallways.

"Aw, yeah. Sophomore's. couls you believe it, Howard?" Said the ninja in secret as he tucked his hand away in the pockets of his dark teal hooded jacket.

His pudgy dark ginger-haired friend walked next to the tall purple-haired teen. "Yup, I know. Isn't so bruce? Though I kinda wonder who're the new freshman's this year?" Howard mused catching the attention of his friend.

"Bro, you'r not actually thinking on picking on the new kids, are ya?" the pudgy boy looked very much offended with the notion that his bestfrined was accusing him of.

"What? Dude, Cunningham, no way. I'm no better than what Bash does to us. No way that I'm going to be a total shoob. That's just wonk." Howard almost chunked over the idea. Yeah, he may have been a shoob at times but that was betweem them and a few friends they know.

Randy sighed in relief at that. He thought he'd lost his friend there fo a bit. With the whole ninja situation and all, he's surprised that their frindship is still intact. He'd thought that they'd might end up like Mac Antfee and McFist. Choosing to change the subject, Randy pulled ou his shcedule for the semester from one of the pockets from his bag to see what was his first period. He groaned. "Great. Two periods of gym. This is so wonk."

Howard took a look at his buddy's schedule an then his. Yup, deffinitelly different than last year, but at least they still have the the same classes in Math, Biology, and English. They also have the same free period, at least that was still cheese. "C'mon, Cunningham, there are some subjects the we're on. It ain't that bad bro." The pudgy boy reassured his friends as the bell finally rang and students hurrily went to their classes.

"See ya later, buddy. And good luck at gym class!" Howard said as he too, rushed towards his first class, leaving Randy with a few minutes alone before he left for gym.

Sporting the usual gym uniform for gym class Randy, along with a few familiar faces, were about ready for Mr. Green's lectures. And it was anyones bet that the first order of business was dodgeball. The class were devided in the social status; the nerds, geeks, and popular kids. The 'nerds' sighed in dismay because it means they were going to be pounded again by the bullies.

"Oh, man. This is totally wonk." Randy said under his breath when he slummped forward in his spot by the bleachers as he cupped his face with his hands. It was though forever but it was only a few minutes when the gym doors opened. As the sudents to expect that it was Mr. Green, a pair of footseps told rhem otherwise.

A woman presented herself infront of the students. She wore a one piece dress that took a more modern edge. The colores were of a metallic blue color on the upper half and the skirt was of a royal blue in color with cut slits on both side, a silver belt with a strange star emblem strapped to her hips, seperating it at the woman's curved torso. With a V-neck trim a hoodie with the same color matching the upper half of her dress. She also wore a white skinny pant jeans that were tucked away in her knee length blue boots. The woman herslef looked asain, if her eyes had anything to say about it. Her complection was a sunkissed tan in color. and her hair was…well they were not sure if that was the womans natural hair color because no one, as an adult, would have their hair color in a Heather shade of purple as it was tied in a high ponytail because it eneded near her knees when tied up. Her eyes were different somehow, because they were a shade of blue, perhaps it was a Flourescent blue, that give them a certain as Randy's attention to the woman, his eyes went down south, to her chest. They were quite abundant.

The woman cleared her throat loud enough for the students to hear. "Good morning, class." She greeted with a smile. "You might be wondering on who I am and where your teacher is. Well, my answer to that is because Mr. Green is inconviniently indisposed because of a sudden unfortunate mishap. So I will be filling up for him for the time being. My name is Egret Aloise Vermillion, and I am your new gym teacher."

The students passitively cheered on that-well, mostly the ones who were picked on-because that means Mr. Green won't let them do anything insane related like hopscorch. "But that doesn't mean I'm going easy on you." That cut them off.

"I may not be like your teacher, but I know wnough how to get you through gym class just as fine. So," Their teacher looked down from the clipboard she carried. "Let's start with some warm-ups. Jog around the gym three times."

Though the students slummped at that, it was still fair. Better than what Mr. Green does to them before. As the students jogged, Randy couldn't help but at least smile. _'Maybe gym class won't be wonk, after all.'_

**/N: There you have it, my official RC9GN fic. I'm not as busy as I was before and I will be updating within every week for the latest chapter as I can. Hopefully you are interested in the story will be sticking around to see what transpires, and I'll see you all again in the next chapter.**

**Really guys, it's just that little button down there is all it takes to review. I REALLY need to know on what you think and how I did/do in the story. It gives me that drive to continue on.**


	2. Megaclaw

**Cut Of The Same Clothe**

**Summary: **At 10th grade, Randy realized that being a ninja isn't all that cheese anymore. It seems to get harder and harder for him to keep up his normal life and being the Norrisville's ninja. And asking the Nomicon was dangerous least to be taken by the Sorcerer. And help, is what the 10th grader got. From a very unlikely source. Mostly an Read or Die pairing (NomiXRandy) with a small side-pairing of NomiXOC for the purpose of the plot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RC9GN I only claim the OC and the plot.

**A/N: Oh, my goodness! Did not think that the first chapter would get that much review. Other than that, thank you for giving this story a chance. I have been aware of the errors on the previous chapter. Sorry on my part, it was late when I started on it. This one maybe a little longer, but hope you like it. Becuase it has some action in it. Anyway, enjoy the second chapter. And again, I'll see you all at the buttom.**

Chapter 2: Megaclaw

Lunch time at Norrisville High and every student and the teachers and staff that worked there took a well needed break and something a bite to eat to go with it. As you would expect, different students gathered at their own little group. A corner in the farthest left of the cafeteria located near the windows are occupied for the teachers and the staff to keep an eye out for the students. Which was at the center of it all.

On one particular table located near the cafeterias rest rooms, Randy tallked animately with Howard about thei schools new gym teacher. Though the two don't have much of the same classes anymore like last year, the two met the teacher in their own scheduled time. Things about the new teacher spread like wildfire all over the school, which wasn't much of a surprise. Since it had only been three days since the school year started.

"It's official, Ms. Vermillion is way better the Coach Green ever was." Howard spoke in finallity in their discussion.

Randy nodded at that. "Seriously. Where has she been in the last year? I bet she would have been a teacher long ago in Norrisville High. And it would have saved us a lot of trouble and bruises."

"Don't know, don't care." Howard said in an uncarring way. "As long as she's teaching than Coach Green, I'm totally cool with that." The pudgy teen added as he ate the last of his lunch. It was Lasagna day. It's a different story for Randy, though. Since he alternately pokes his lunch and eating eat.

He's been on edge lately since there wasn't any Stanked students nor were there any of McFist robots crashing their school. The ninja in secret sighed and this action did not escape his pudgy friend. "Hey, bro. What's wrong?"

"Guess." Randy replied halfheartedly. "It's been three days and there's no sign Stanked kids or any robots from McFist's crazy robots and frankeinstienafied monsters."

"Cunningham, that's seriously gonna bite you back in the butt." Howard pointed out as he gave him alook. "Be glad to have some down time at being the you-know-who."

Randy sighed again. "You're probably right." He said before finishing his lasagna and drank all of his McCola. He then got up from his seat to put away his tray at the used tray bins, but his foot was snagged by the table's legs. Ever ready for the first faceplant as a tenth grader, it didn't happen.

His blue eyes looked above him to see their gym teacher caught him in a dip. He lightly flushed because of embarrasment. As Randy was about to thank the woman he saw that his tray was had been thrown upwards and now gravity was pulling it down. And they were underneath it. The purple-haired teen was about to warn the woman but her free hand caught the tray. And using an amazing amout of skill, she catches the plat, fork, and empty cola can. The boy shamlessly had his mouth open and his eyes widened. His teacher smiled amusingly as his bestfriend took the tray from Ms. Vermillions hand.

"Bro, you okay?" The dark ginger-haired teen asked, concern written in his face.

Randy, embarresedly enough, nodded as their gym teacher helped him stand upright. He then noticed that everyone in the cafeteria was starring at them, and that made the flush in Randy's face turn redder. "Y-Yeah…I'm okay, Howard." He said to his friend before looking back at Ms. Vermillion. It was then that he saw that her tray was still brimming woth uneaten food. Now that made him feel worse.

"T-Thanks a bunch, Ms. V-Vermillion." Stuttering as he thanked the teacher. She smiled his way and nodded.

"Don't mention it. It's my job as a teacher, and I was nearby. Be careful next time, Mr. Cunningham." She added before leaving the dumbstruck teens. Howard stood next to him.

"Dude. That. Was. So. Cheese." He said in awe as they both watched Ms. Vermillion sitting down at one of the vacant seats at the teacher's table.

"You're telling me." Randy added before snapping out of it, the flush that was there before took on a more deeper shade. His face was really close to his teacher's chest! "Is it me…or is it getting a little warm here…"

The pudgy teen looked at his bestbud as he pulled the neckline of his shirt and started fanning his face. This made him raise a brow as to why Randy was getting all red-faced. "Yo, Cunningham, you sure you're okay? What the heck did you eat this morning? Your face is all red."

Randy resulted into scratching the back of his neck out of nervousness. A habit he is yet to outgrow. "Uh…heh…it's nothing, Howard." As he replied the furthest wall of their cafeteria was blown from it's place, sending piles of ruble inside as well as outside. Not being told twice, everyone in the cafeteria ran for their lives.

"I would like the attention of everyone to run for their lives! Everyone, outside!" Principal Slimovitz roared from his megaphone before joining the crowd.

Randy and Howard remaine as they hid under their table. "Told you that it was gonna bite you back in the butt." Howard humorly pointed out which resulted into Randy rolling his eyes.

"Yack it up, Howard. But it's Ninja-go-time." Randy stated with a smirk as he pulled out the ninja mask his jacket's pocket. As he put on the mask, the familiar feeling of the masks' power coursed through him. Cloth tendrils wrapped around Randy's whole form, making him the ninja.

"Stay out of trouble, Howard." Randy, now the ninja, told hid pudgy teen firmly before he smokebombed within the monsters sight.

The monster itself was overly frankeinstein grotesque. It's head was a deformed bear with a cyborg right eye, it's body and torso was of an android, it's legs were thick and your typical robotic part. The tail was also a robotic appendage and it's end was a double edge sycle blade, on it's back was it's usual powersource, and finally it's arms reminded the ninja of a mole, only a lot more larger in size and built. The length of it actually rached the ground. The claws were lon and sharp, no doubt roboticly engineered to be a lot more deadly.

The robot roared as it raised both it's large arms before slamming down on the ninja. Randy escaped the attack luckily enough to get more ground away from the thing, leading it outside. "Huh. Can't help the feeling that this happened before." He mused as he ninja-flipped and ninja-dodged the enemy's attack.

The mechanical madness actually dug it's hand and claws in the ground and ripped up a chunk of terra firma. This made Randy's eyes widened before he made a duck of his life. The chunk of earth whizzed passed over his head and collided through a tree and smashed someones car.

"My car!" Screamed the voice of their principal.

"Oh…Now I remember." Said Randy as he remembered his first encounter in ninth grade. "This is some weird dejà vu feeling." He added, but not before he was whiplashed by the monstrocity's tail and slammed though the wall at the eastern side of the school.

"Ninja!" Howard screamed as he saw his buddy crashing through the wall. He stayed out of the way, just like Randy said. But now he was stuck at only watching his bestfriend get clobbered.

A hand then came out from the rubble as Randy pulled himself together, trying to get rid of the dizzy spells out of his vision. "That…hurt." He grunted before he pulled out his sword from the confines of his scarf.

"Let's get this party started." He stated before he leaped from the rubble, into the air, and landed a few feet from the robot. "Come at me bro."

The thing once again roared before charging at the ninja. Randy did the same. The two were on a head clash and then the sound of something getting sliced. As it was too fast for the naked eye. The robot roared as it's scycle tail was cut from it's base and was now a pile of sliced and diced metal scrap.

"I missed?" Randy murmured as the crowed cheered, but the fight was far from over. Enraged, the thing changed tactics and burrowed underneath the ground, making Rnady's ninja rings missing it.

"What the juice?" The ninja retorted as he ran to inspect the massive hole. He then noticed that the crowd also wanted to see, but he pushed them back. "Stand back! The thing must still be in the hole."

The ground started rumbling beneath their feet which made the onlookers run as far away from the hole and the ninja just in time before the robot sprang out of the ground from another hole that it made. Randy dodged back and flipped away from the ground using the foot spikes that the suit provided for him to stay lodged at the wall of the school.

"That was close. Too close." The stated as the monstrosity was rampaging and digging more hole on the school's property finding him. "Is this thing stupid or what?" He added before he moved to the roof of the building.

Making sure that no one was around, Randy pulled out the Nomicon. "Okay, Nomicon. I need some advice. You think you can help me out here?" He asked the ancient book before he flipped it open along with the pages. He then stopped at a particular page. And before he knew it, his soul was pulled inside the book.

Flying through the japanese writtings and the many pictures residing in the book, Randy finally stopped as writtings came out. He read aloud. "_'When faced with difficulty, an advance tactic will ensure your victory.' _What the juice? Nomicon, I need advice not a rhyming riddle."

Doodled arrows, hands poiting, and other signs of indicating the point appeared from thin air, all pointing at the advice given to the boy. "Okay, fine, I get it. Whatever it is, it'll come to eventually." And with that Randy was sent back out from the book and backk to his body.

Shaking his head before putting back the Nomicon in his suit, Randy looked over the edge of the school's roof to see that the McFist robot is still looking for him. "Does the thing even bother looking up?" Rolling his eyes as he mused. "Okay. A plan, plan, advance tactic…Argh, what kind of plan should I use?!" He all about screamed, surprised that the robot didn't hear him.

Then Randy heard something coming towards him from behind. He turned to see a kunai had stuck itself just next to him. It was your typical kunai with red cloth rolled in it's grip with a note attached to it. "What the juice?" Randy stated as he looked around to catch on whoever threw the thing. But seeing as there was no one there, he groaned. "Dang it."

Deciding to pick up the item, albeit warily, Randy read the note attached to it. And when he did, he raised a confused brow behind his mask. "Again, I say, what the juice? **'The closest range is the enemy's blindspot. Once you see an opening, deliver the final blow.'**" He recited on what was written on the small paper. His eyes widened before he looked down at the McFist robot.

He gulped. "D-Does this note mean what I think it means?" Randy said to himself before putting both the kunai and the note away. He stood there for several minutes thinking over the hints he received from the Nomicon and the mysterious note. Randy sweated and gulped as he finally realized them. He has to get close and personal to the robot.

He groaned as he pulled out his ninja-chain sicles before he jumped on the roofs edge, twirling te weapon in his right hand. "Let's hope this works. Man, I'm gonna he sore tommorow after this." As he threw the chained sicle to the robot, the weapon itself snagged itself on the behemoths left arm. Randy then proceeded to jump from the roof and landed a few feet away from the mechanical beast.

As the ninja in disguise began to encircle the robot with the weapons chains, the crowd in the background cheered for him. The creature roared as it was still being wrapped in chains. As Randy thought it was working the beasts temper flared, and with a large amout of strength, it released itself from the wrap of chains, and made Randy fall forward. He didn't have time to get a distance from the robot as the thing grapped the chain and gave a strong heave. The ninja screamed as the crowd gasped from the turn of events. Randy turned in midair to face the thing as he was getting closer and closer to the monsters claws.

"Ninja, watch out!" Howard screamed as he saw what was going to happen.

"Why doesn't he let go?!" Theresa also screamed from somewhere in the crowd as the rest watched the horrible scene about to happen.

The mechanized menace pulled back it's free claw and struck. The crowd let out a collective screams of horror as they saw that the ninja had been impaled. "Ninja!" Howard bellowed as he was about to run out there to help his buddy, but Heidi pulled him back.

At the McFist industry, Hannibal McFist cheered up a storm as he jumped from his chair and bagen dancing a little jig. "Yes! I did it! I finally beat the ninja!"

Viceroy, his asistant and head scientist only clapped. "Congratulations, sir. You did." He said halfheartedly as they whatched what had transpire from his creations video feed. The scientist adjusted his glasses as he was smacked by his boss by his back.

"Haha! This is a great day! I can't wait to tell Maci!" McFist announced as he, Viceroy dared to say, skipped towards the phone on his desk.

As the man in the stylish labcoat tuned from his employer and back to the large screen. His eyes widened. He swallowed. "Uh…boss, I don't mean to rain on your parade, but look!" Viceroy shouted nasally as he pointed to the screen. When Hannibal did, he all but screamed in outrage as to what he saw. The phone all but forgotten.

"This can't be happening!"

"Ninja!" Cheered the very happy and relieved Howard as he saw that his bestfriend was alive. The crowd saw this and cheered as well. The ninja had successfully avoided being impaled by the robots claws and was now running on the beasts' arm with two swords in hand. He then leaped in the air to avoid being crushed by the robots other claw. With both robots roar of outrage and Randy's battle cry, the dual swords made contact with the robots shoulders. And with a strong force, Randy sliced the thing into three lengthwise strips. Leaving the once errible creature into a pile of scrap heap.

The crowd cheered as the ninja defeated the robot. As the mass of people chanted his name, Randy's blue eyes traveled down to the pile of what's left of th McFist robot. Three kunais embeded themselves on the ground as he mildy remembered that those kunais had sliced the first two of the robot's claws, which prevented to stab him. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Randy picked up the kunai's before he smokedbomb away.

As the crowd cheered one last time before dispersing and going back to the sense of normality, they all failed to see a shadowed figure atop the school roof before disappearing in smoke.

**TBC**

**A/N: There you are, the second chapter. The fight scene had me troubled but I somehow got through it. If you're wondering what the title was for those who don't get it, that is what Viceroy's latest creation is called, Megaclaw. Lame I know, I actually just winged it on the monster. Again, thank you for the reviews. Hope to see more of them. See you in the next chapter.**

**Really guys, it's just that little button down there is all it takes to review. I REALLY need to know on what you think and how I did/do in the story. It gives me that drive to continue on.**


End file.
